Spectrum of Supers
by Liber-T.E.A
Summary: When fighting crime one day, Violet runs into another Super. The new girl changes her life. Shoujo-ai. VioletxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I'm breaking my big "NO OC'S" rule with this fic, but the thought of Violet in a yuri pairing is too adorable for me to pass up. I would have went with Mirage, but I just can't see the pairing work.

This story will be from Violet's POV, and it is based solely off the movie. I understand that there are some Incredibles comics out there, but I haven't had the chance to read them. Therefore, only the movie.

I don't own The Incredibles. Pixar does, and so does Disney. I do own my OC.

* * *

The first time I met Scarlet, I was in trouble.

Since it became legal for Supers to fight crime again, my family and I have been using our powers to help the citizens of Metroville whenever crime struck. We usually fought together as a team, but recently I had been working on my own or with Dash. This day in particular, I was alone, and I probably shouldn't have been.

I was fighting a group of bank robbers, and I quickly realized that I was outmatched. They had automatic rifles. I had to keep my force field up, but I was getting tired out quickly.

That was when she showed up. For a minute, I thought I was seeing things.

She rushed in and ripped them apart with fire, burning them just enough to make them stop shooting. I used that opportunity to go invisible, and I knocked the remaining guys out from behind.

Going uninvisible, I got a glimpse at her face. She had bright-red, curly hair up in a ponytail, and she had a smirk on her face. Her emerald green eyes were catlike, and she was clearly looking me over. As I tried to move towards her, however, her arms caught fire, and she somehow flew off. At that time, I didn't even know her name.

* * *

The next day, I ran into her for a second time by accident. Luckily, there weren't any bank robbers shooting at me this time.

I was flying around town using a pair of special grappling hooks designed for me by the NSA, and we sorta ran into each other. Literally. In mid-air.

Needless to say, I was falling. It was a good thing that she could actually fly, as she caught me after a moment of confusion.

A minute later, we were up on the nearest skyscraper. I finally got to take a closer look at her. She was average height, but her uniform showed off both her curves and her toned muscles. The suit itself was white with gold stripes across her chest that led into a semi-skirt. She also seemed to have a golden utility belt. Her boots and gloves were as well, as was the mask on her face.

She was smiling, but it wasn't the smirk she had seen before. She held out her hand, and I shook it.

"I didn't get your name before. Mine is 'Femme Flame', but you can call me 'Fem'."

She had a thick Irish accent, and it was very inviting. I swear I felt a shiver down my spine.

"Uh, 'Invisa-Girl'."

She sat down next to me.

"I'm happy we finally had a chance ta talk, 'specially after the other day. That was some mess you got into."

I rubbed the back of my neck nervously.

"Yeah...usually I have my partners with me."

"Yeah? You're part of a team?"

I nodded. She sighed.

"So did I, back in my old hometown. Had ta move, though. Complicated..."

She sat back, laying on the roof instead of sitting on the ledge.

"So, you can go invisible and make barriers? Why didn't ya go invisible when they ambushed you?"

I blinked, and I facepalmed. She laughed.

"It's ok. We all make mistakes in the heat of the moment."

She sat back up, and she ignited her hands.

"I can throw and control fire, and I can also fly."

She stretched, and she took a quick look at the setting sun.

"Well 'Invisa-Girl', I have to go now. See ya around."

With a wink, she jumped off the building, and she flew away. I smiled for no reason.

* * *

The third time we ran into each other, which was a few days later, it started something that changed my life.

It was just after sundown, and everyone had gone home. I was checking out the park as part of my usual route, and I heard the sounds of a fight.

Fem was fighting several guys, all of which were at least twice her size. She was holding her own rather well, but they were starting to be too much. A few of them were armed with pipes and other assorted melee weapons, and fire was just not cutting it.

I jumped into action, going invisible and beating up on them with stealth attacks to their necks. One good punch took most of them out.

When it was just one guy left, I went uninvisible. Fem smiled, but we then heard a click. The guy pulled a gun, and he pointed it at her.

I didn't think, I just acted. A force field went up around her, and another one went up around him. The bullet ricocheted around the inside of the barrier and into his foot, dropping the attacker in pain. I went invisible, and knocked him out cold after dropping his barrier. Fem smiled at me as I took his gun and removed the clip, just as Dad had shown me.

After we called 9-1-1 to pick up the group of attackers, we quickly got out of the park. We moved up to the top of a tall nearby building, and we took a well-deserved breather. She sat right next to me, and we looked out on the lit-up city below.

"...Why did they attack you?"

She shrugged.

"I guess I looked like an easy target for a muggin'."

She smirked.

"Not so much when my arms caught fire."

I chuckled.

"I guess not."

A few moments of silence passed. However, that all ended when she grabbed my hand. I froze, but my head turned towards her.

"Well, thank'ya Invisa-Girl. You saved me."

She moved her face closer. Her voice had dropped to a whisper.

"Here's ya reward."

She pressed her lips against mine, and I instantly became confused.

For the last year or so, I had been dating Tony Rydinger, a longtime crush. It was nice, and we occasionally kissed. However, those kisses were nothing like this.

While he was strong and powerful, she was soft and passionate. He tried to French kiss me often, whereas her kiss was chaste. He usually tried to grope me (which I DIDN'T always want), but she had her hands on either side of my jaw, as if just to hold me in place.

Then, she pulled away. With another sly smile, she leaned in close to my ear.

"You're cute when you blush."

Fem giggled, and she quickly jumped up and ran off the building, hands ablaze.

"See ya!"

She waved as she flew off.

Meanwhile, I was in shock. The feeling of her warmth was like a ghost on my lips. I couldn't think straight. A girl, A GIRL, just kissed me, and I had no idea such a thing could happen.

What scared me the most, however, was just how GOOD it felt.

Without conscious thought, I went invisible. I remained so the entire way home, the memory of the event being the only thing on my mind.

* * *

This story will be updated randomly, so keep an eye out! Also, if someone would like to beta, please PM me! I need one for this story!

NOTE: 6/1- Fem's suit has been modified.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Keep in mind that it's been some time since I've seen the movie. If I get any canonical issues wrong, let me know.

Also, since I'm guessing the Incredibles takes place in the 60's, keep one other thing in mind: for most of the 60's, homosexuality was ILLEGAL. It usually carried jail time, massive fines, and even capital punishment in some states with it. I've decided to use that.

I don't own the Incredibles.

* * *

I couldn't get that kiss out of my head all night, and as a result, I looked horrible in the morning. Even Dad, oblivious as he is about these things, noticed.

I got to school without incident, and first hour went smooth. I'm good at English. However, things changed as I was rushing to get to my next class.

As I was turning around a corner, I ran right into someone, knocking both of our books out of our hands. I was upset at myself, so I looked at the person to apologize and I froze.

I'd have recognized those eyes and that hair anywhere. "Fem" was sitting right in front of me, rubbing her head and looking around at her books. She looked up as if to scream at her assailant, but she stopped as she saw my face. I felt myself blush as she tried to recognize me (which was difficult without the mask), and I saw the word "Gotcha" light up her face when she saw my heated cheeks. That catlike grin returned.

"Heh, sorry there. Didn't see ya."

She helped me up, and we picked up our books. Afterward, she brushed herself off, and she held out her hand.

"Scarlet O'Murphy. Pleased ta meet ya!"

"Uh...Violet Parr."

She smirked as I shook her hand, and she winked at me. I nodded, as if to let her know that it was indeed me.

"Um, not ta be a pain, but could you tell me where room 205 is? I've got maths next, and I'm still getting used to this school..."

I blinked.

"I've got that next too."

She beamed.

"Then lead the way!"

* * *

I had Scarlet with me for the next two classes, and then I directed her off to the labs for a computer course while I went to Biology.

During the entirety of that class, I could only think about her. As a normal teenager, she was pretty funny, but somewhat airheaded. She didn't talk much, but she always had a smile on her face.

Occasionally, I couldn't help but think she was staring at me. It was like her fire powers turned into heat vision aimed at the back of my head. I was still really confused about the events of the previous day, so this REALLY didn't help.

I also got the ability to look back at her every once and a while, and it only confused me more. Scarlet was wearing a long yet form-fitting green dress. She had boots similar to her suit's, but only in black. Her brilliant red hair was pulled loosely into two long braids in the back. To top it all off, she had a gold necklace with a beautiful emerald adorning it. Overall, she was pretty cute with what she was wearing. Heck, she was pretty cute anyways, though the thought of me contemplating how cute another girl was was foreign to me.

I then looked a row and two desks to the left forward to look at my boyfriend. Tony was cute too, but it was a different kind of cute.

Compared to Scarlet...it was like comparing apples to oranges. Or guys to girls.

* * *

After that, I had lunch. I was originally planning on eating with Tony, but as luck would have it, I ran into Scarlet in the line.

"Ah, Violet. Fancy meetin' ya here, eh?"

I chuckled.

"I guess, but it was inevitable. We both needed to eat."

She smiled, and she nodded.

"True, true. Say, would ya eat with me? I still only know you 'round here."

I sighed as I contemplated it. However, luck then decided to kick me.

"Hey Violet!"

Tony decided to run into us at that moment. Scarlet was confused.

"Uh...hello."

He blinked, and he looked to me for answers.

"Tony, this is Scarlet. She's new here, and I've been showing her around."

He gave her a once-over, and I could tell that he was checking her out. I shook my head, and I moved forward in line. Scarlet, knowing full-well what he was doing, tried to be cordial when he smiled at her.

"Hi Scarlet, name's Tony. If you need anything, let me know."

It was only supposed to be a half-innuendo, but she still didn't like it. Neither did I, and I huffed.

"So Vi, wanna eat with me today?"

"Uh...no. I'm going to eat with Scarlet, and then I'll show her around a bit more."

He sighed, but he came in for a kiss. It was fast, so I couldn't pull away.

After he left, Scarlet was shaken, but she put on a good show.

"So...you and him..."

I nodded.

"For a while now."

She let out a dark laugh.

"Of course..."

After we got our food, we retreated to a far corner of the cafeteria. It was time for answers.

"So 'Scarlet', what was with that...kiss?"

She smirked.

"I was wonderin' when you would ask."

She sat back as she stabbed a tater tot with her fork and dipped it in ketchup.

"Ya see, I like girls. I like girls like you're supposed ta like guys."

She jabbed a few more tots, making a weird kabob of deep-fried potatoes.

"And I think you're cute. Really, really cute."

She quickly ate it, sighing as she finally got some food in her belly.

"But it's more than just the outside. I have a thing for shrinkin' violets."

Upon realizing what she said, she burst out laughing so hard that she almost coughed up her food. I frowned.

"Ha, ha, ha."

She sighed.

"Seriously, no joke! Besides, your powers match ya perfectly!"

I looked at her like she was joking. She giggled.

"First of all, you're force fields are violet. Second, it's perfect for a 'shrinkin' violet' to be able to go invisible and protect herself from harm."

I thought about it, and it was pretty funny. And correct. I loosened up on my frown.

"So...the kiss?"

"Oh, I just felt like kissin' ya. Though seein' as ya have a boyfriend now, well..."

She looked away as she took a sip of her chocolate milk. I looked down.

"S-sorry about that. I didn't mean for him to kiss me in front of you..."

"Ah, it's ok. I'd wanna kiss ya too, though not in front of everyone."

She slammed her milk down.

"Speakin' of which, keep this all to yourself, got it? I don't want it spreadin' 'round that I like the women here over the guys. Things like that are illegal, and have a nasty punishment usually."

I nodded slowly, and she breathed out.

"Ok, so about next hour..."

* * *

That night, when I got home, I thought for a while about her. I smiled the whole time.

As a 'shrinkin' violet', it was nice to have a new friend. Even one that kissed me illegally.

* * *

For those who are interested, there is some art of Scarlet in her suit on my dA account. My user name is "Liber-TEA".

Please review!


End file.
